


The Planter

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, Drabble, F/M, POV Female Character, Present Tense, Recovery, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-03
Updated: 2008-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-09 06:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/84223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	The Planter

Rosie tries her best, but Frodo's departure leaves a wasteland in her Sam that she's not allowed in. Other hobbits sing songs and tell heroic tales of the four travellers, but Sam remains silent, his past a shapeless shadow that grows upon him.

So, come Midsummer, Rosie takes her husband and child to Buckland for the celebrations, and makes sure Sam and Merry get good and drunk together under the stars. The next time she sees him his eyes are sober, and red-rimmed with tears. He gives her a sad smile. She gives him a hopeful one.

It's a start.


End file.
